Lluvia
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: La lluvia cae y el agua se lleva los restos de la época en que ambos fueron realmente felices. USAUK. Guerra de Revolucion. Angst.


_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia- Axis Powers no me pertenece, es un webmanga publicado por __Himaruya Hidekazu__, quien por cierto, es un genio!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Lluvia**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aun llueve afuera y Alfred observa por la ventana con una sonrisa. Se siente libre. Se siente fuerte. Se siente… solo.

La lluvia no se detiene y no hay nadie en la casa con quien celebrar. No hay panecillos quemados, ni tés amargos. No hay sonrisas ni cálidos brazos. No hay polvo de hadas ni cuentos en voces gruesas.

Solo hay frio. Silencio. Polvo. Pólvora. Miedo. Soledad. Lluvia.

Solo hay lluvia.

Alfred abre la puerta, sale sobre sus tierras y la lluvia moja todo su cuerpo, respira su libertad profundamente. Respira… respira el olor a guerra, sangre, pólvora y odio. Respira el olor a lágrimas.

"_Como podría dispararte…?"_

Sus ojos azules se abren y Arthur esta en el suelo, manos sucias y ensangrentadas sobre su rostro bañado en lluvia y lagrimas. Arthur llora y se desgarra por dentro frente a él y Alfred se queda inmóvil, solo observa al hombre en el suelo.

"_Demonios! Porque!?"_

Cuando sus parpados dejan de pesarse por las gotas de lluvia y se abren, azules y vacios, su mano se estira y trata de arrullar a la persona en el suelo, a la persona que se muere frente a él.

"Ar…"

Y la imagen desaparece.

Alfred parpadea una vez y una vez más y las lágrimas cálidas bajan por sus mejillas esta vez, su boca se abre pero su voz no sale, sus manos suben hasta su rostro y las ve con horror…

Cuando pro fin las lágrimas llenan su rostro y su alma, ya es demasiado tarde y Arthur se ha ido.

Da la vuelta y con lágrimas, pena, dolor, terror, soledad… corre. Corre tan rápido como sus derrotadas piernas le permiten.

_Corre. Corre_

"_**Eres mi hermanito"**_

_Corre._

"_**La comida de Arthur es deliciosa!"**_

_Corre._

"_**Son para mí? SON INCREIBLES ARTHUR!"**_

_Por favor._

"_**Cuando Arthur vuelva seré mas fuerte!"**_

_No…_

"_**Yo voy a proteger a Arthur"**_

_Por favor…_

"_**Porque Arthur es, lo más importante para mí!"**_

Corre tan rápido como puede y sus ojos divisan la línea de la costa y el barco que se aleja.

Sus pies no tienen más espacio para correr. La madera del muelle se acabo.

Su rostro se contorsiona en dolor, sus rostro se llena de aun mas lagrimas y la lluvia sigue cayendo.

_No te vayas._

Sus manos se extienden hacia la imagen borrosa del barco que ya no volverá.

_No me dejes._

Su voz no encuentra salida aun cuando su boca se abre entre su respiración erradica y desesperada.

_Perdóname… _

_Por favor… _

_No me dejes… _

_Perdóname… _

_Yo te… _

_Yo…_

"**ARTHUR!!**"

Su voz se rompe al final, sus rodillas ceden y se golpean contra la madera mientras su cuerpo tiembla de pies a cabeza y sus manos polvorientas y temblorosas se pierden en su adolorido rostro.

La lluvia cae.

Lenta y despiadada.

"_**Lo siento…"**_

En el barco ingles que deja por última vez, a los ahora, independientes, Estados Unidos de América, la voz de un niño resuena en los oídos de un abatido hombre que ve la costa, el muelle y a un hombre de rodillas, roto sin reparo, desde el borde del barco.

"Señor..." el joven soldado se acerca y cabizbajo, pregunta "Qué hacemos?"

El hombre sigue viendo al mismo punto y el joven marino ingles baja el rostro para no ver las lágrimas de su nación.

"Que mas vamos hacer, soldado…? Que el barco siga su curso… que no se detenga…"

Arthur pretende que las gotas que bajan por su rostro son solo de lluvia.

"…Para nunca más regresar."

Aunque aun puede escuchar a su Alfred, a su adorado, bello Alfred.

"_No te vayas, Arthur, si te vas__, me sentiré tan solo…"_

_**Al irme yo también me siento solo.**_

"_NO TE VAYAS! NO ME DEJES AQUÍ SOLO!"_

Ve a su adorado hermanito, en la orilla, llorando su regreso.

Pero esta vez, mientras la lluvia azota las tierras y el mar, las lágrimas derrotan a dos grandes naciones. Ambos saben que Arthur no volverá y que Alfred eligió su libertad.

Lo hecho, hecho esta.

La lluvia cae y el agua se lleva los restos de la época en que ambos fueron realmente felices.

'_Vámonos a casa Alfred.'_

'_Si!'_


End file.
